The Special Girl
by Hikariko93
Summary: Lucy was new to Fairy Tail High School in Magnolia. It's her first time going to a public school, she always had private teachers. She is going to discover what is to be a normal high school student. Being a normal student it's her dream. Because she is not normal at all. Can she make it? Mainly Nalu. Some Gale, Jerza and Gruvia, maybe more!
1. Chapter 1

***Author's note:**

 **Hello! This is my first story I hope you all like it.**

 **But first a few things. Of course I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the owner.**

 **The idea for this story started because I watched some series and movies about witches.**

 **Also, English is not my first language. So maybe you found some mistakes. Sorry about that.**

 **I want to thank Lyonsgirl for helping me editing this story. You should try her stories, they are really good, I love them.**

 **I am studying my degree, so I'm a little busy. Some weeks more than others. But I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **With this, I leave you with the story.**

 **The Special Girl**

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy was very relaxed, she was on a tropical island, sunbathing in the sea with a beach mat and drinking a cold strawberry milkshake, when a sound disturbed her paradise. She opened her eyes to see her pink ceiling, the sunlight was coming inside her room by the windows. She forgot last night to move the curtains. She turn her head to the left and looked to her alarm clock it was 7:30 in the morning, " _too soon_ " she thougt, so she closed her eyes and try to sleep again and go to that beautiful heaven she was before woke up. Until she remembered that today was her first day of school.

"Oh for God! I'm going to be late for school!" Cried Lucy.

She got up and run to the bathroom in her room to have a shower. When she finished she dressed with the school uniform. It was a white shirt, a red jacket with a black tie, a red skirt until her knees, white socks and black shoes. She make a bun and put her big and round glasses. When she finished she looked to the clock, it was 7:45.

"The school starts at 8 o'clock, I don't have time to eat breakfast… Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She sighed.

She run to the kitchen and found her mother in the table eating.

"Good morning Lucy. You are going to be late to school if you don't hurry."

"Ough, I know I know, why didn't you woke me up, or tell someone to do it?"

"Because you already have 16 years, so you are already an adult and has to take responsability about your actions, decicions and your life in general" Layla said.

"Really?" She looked to her mother with disbelieving eyes. "I'm going to look for Capricorn maybe he can drive me there! Bye mom I love you."

"Take care sweetheart and have fun in school."

She run to look for Capricorn, her family's Butler. She didn't look for her father to say goodbye to him because he was in a bussines trip and will not come back until the weekend. His father is the owner of one of the biggest companies in the world, so usually he has a lot of work. The Heartfilias were a rich and famous family and that is one of the reasons why Lucy wears the glasses and long uniform to the school, she wants to be unnoticed to have more peaceful days in the high school.

"Capricorn! There you are, can you drive me to school please? I'm going to be late!."

"Of course miss Lucy. I will take you on time."

"Thank you!"

They went to the car, a black porsche and drove to Lucy's new school.

"Are you nervous miss Lucy? This is the first time you are going to a school."

"Yeah! Of course I'm nervous. I always studied at home with private teachers. It's my first time going to normal classes. I hope it will go well."

"Don't worry too much miss Lucy, you are like your parents. You will be fine, and if you have problems I know you can solve them by yourself. And don't forget that you are more like your mother than your father and have her fighting soul."

"Yeah, mother is really good, but she always know how to solve everything." Lucy looked outside the window. "Please Capricorn stop here!"

Capricorn stopped the car beside the road.

"Here? But your school is just in the next street".

"Thats why, I don't want my schoolmates to found that I'm rich girl and a Heartfilia. I want to have normal school years if possible. Please just drop me here and I will run to the school, just like you said is there."

"Ok miss Lucy. Do you want I come to take you home when you finish?"

"Thanks Capricorn but I want to come back walking. See you this afternoon!"

"Take care miss Lucy."

Lucy got out the car and run until she arrived to the entrance of the school, it was beautiful, with gardens and a big white building, and the letters "FAIRY TAIL HIGH" on the door with the symbol of a fairy with a tail. It was the same symbol in her uniform's jacket. She looked for the clock in the building and saw that it was 8:05.

"Oh no! I'm late for class and I still has to go to the office to take my schedule. What a first day, I'm sure this year is going to be like an adventure."

She was looking for the office when she crashed with a long curly blonde kid.

"I'm so sorry" Lucy said to the kid. "I'm lost and I'm in a hurry, are you fine?" She asked while helping the girl to get off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. I'm Mavis Vermilion, the vice-principal of the school."

"You are the vice-principal? Sorry I though you were a kid…"

"Hahaha, yeah all the people thinks like that when they meet me the first time, but I'm 30 years old!" Mavis took her folder from the floor. "What is your name?"

"I'm Lucy Ashley and I'm a freshman."

Mavis took a paper from her folder "Here, this is your Schedule for this year, and right now your first class is History with Bob-sensei. Let me take you, I will tell the teacher that you were talking with me so you couldn't go to class on time."

"You would do that for me?" Lucy asked with bright eyes.

"Of course, but don't be late another time or you will be punished."

"Thanks I will take care from now on."

Mavis took Lucy to Bob-sensei classroom and explained to the teacher Lucy's lateness. Lucy didn't get any punishment this time, she was asked to sit beside the window, on the last seat. When the class finished she looked to her schedule and went to her next class, Chemistry with Macao sensei. After that it was break time. A lot of people knew each other, because Fairy Tail had elementary and middle school too. So a lot of his students are from the same middle school. Lucy went to the cafetería to buy something to eat and sit on an empty table. She was eating a hamburger with chips in silent when the doors to the cafeteria opened and a group of people come inside. All the people looked at them so Lucy thought they were popular. They were four boys and three girls. One of the boys had pink hair, really strange color for a boy Lucy thougt, another one had dark blue hair, another one blue hair, and the last boy had long black hair and a lot of piercings around his face, ears and arms. One girl had long and smooth red hair, and the other two white hair, one long and the other short. The girls around Lucy were saying names and telling that they were so handsome. The group sat down in one of the tables to eat, and after some minutes a quarrel between two of the boys started. Lucy was astonished and more when the red haired girl stopped the two of them hitting their heads. After Lucy finished her food she went outside the cafeteria to look for the restroom.

When Lucy found the restroom she wasn't expecting the scene in there. A short girl with short blue hair was in the floor, around her were some wet books, and around the books and the girl were three girls looking at her and laughing.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked to the girls.

"Look what we have here, another nerd" Said one of the girls that had long black hair and a lot of make up.

"I prefer to be a nerd than a clown with that make up."

"What did you say nerd?"

"Minerva, let her be, she will not laught in the future" One of Minerva's friends said.

"Yeah, and break time will finish soon if we don't hurry. I'm hungry. Let's go" Said the third girl.

The three girls went outside the restroom pushing Lucy when they pass beside her. Lucy got up from the floor and went to help the short girl.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine but my books are too wet. I can't use them anymore."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can do something. We can ask for someone to lend you their books, or we can ask in the office. I think they will understand if you explain to them."

"Thanks, but I don't want to worry anyone about this."

"Ok, but in my opinion you shouldn't keep it to yourself, and you should look for help. By the way, I'm Lucy Ashley a new student and I'm a freshman."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Levy McGarden. Also a freshman, but I have been stutying at fairy tail schools since elementary."

"Nice to meet you too Levy! So with your books, I have an idea. I will let you borrow mine and you can take them with you to your house. You will need them to make the homework. And I will take your books and will fix them."

"No, no. I can't let you do that, you will need your books too. How will you do your homework?. And this books are too wet to fix…"

"Hahahaha, don't worry, I will use your books for the homework. And my mother is an expert to fix wet books. When I was little I wet some of my books by accident, and my mother could always fix them."

"Are you sure?."

"Of course."

"Thanks Lucy, you are a really good person."

"It's the least I can do for my first friend in the high school."

"Friend? You want to be my friend? But those girls will harass you too if you are with me."

"That doesn't worry me. They don't scare me. I prefer to be your friend, you look like a very nice girl" Lucy smiled to her.

"Thanks, really… thanks a lot" Levy said starting to cry, Lucy hugged her tight.

"Don't worry Levy, I will not let them make anything else to you. If you have problems please tell me, I will make them pay for it. Promise me you will tell me Levy."

"I promise."

After that Lucy helped Levy to clean her face and took her books from her. They went to look for Lucy's locker (she didn't had time before to look for it). They found it easily thanks to Levy, and Lucy gave her the books she needed for Levy's last classes. Then Levy explained to Lucy where her last two classes were. They said good-bye to each other and went to class after promising to meet next morning at 7:50 in front of the school door.

When Lucy finished the school it was 13:30 o'clock, and she went to her house, walking. She arrived 30 minutes later. Her mother was in the garden, taking care of the flowers. Layla loved the nature, so she had a big garden with a lot of types of flowers and trees, a fountain, a table and some benches.

"Hi mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome back Lucy, how was your first day?"

"More or less normal, the school looks like it's going to be funny, but I found some girls that were harassing another girl. I hate that type of people. And talking about the girl, the other three girls wet her books, so I let her borrow mine, and I took her's to fix them. Can you help me fix them?"

"You can do it yourself. Remember, you are 16 years old, you are now an adult in our world."

"That's right! I always forget about that. Thanks for remind me of it."

Lucy went to her room, saying hello to Capricorn and Virgo, her family's maid, in the way. When she arrived to her big room, she put all of Levy's books in the floor, separated from each other. And then she concentrated on dry the books. After some seconds the books were like new ones. It was good to be a witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It took time, but here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it! It's a little longer than the first one.**

 **The Special Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

 **POV LUCY**

The next morning I got up at 7 o'clock. With time to eat breakfast with my mother.

"Good morning mom!" I yelled.

"Good morning Lucy. You are on time today. Good girl," mom said.

"Yes," I paused for dramatic affect, "but I had to enchant the bed to pull me off it."

"You love to sleep too much," my mother told me.

"That's because sleep is one of life's pleasures. It's not my fault that people don't understand. Thanks for the breakfast, Virgo. I have to go because I need to meet with Levy at 7:50, and it's already 7:30. Bye, Mom! Bye, Virgo!" I called.

"Lucy, have a nice day and take care of what you do," mom called.

I stopped before going out of the dinning room. "What do you mean, Mom?" I asked.

"I know you. Don't be to hard with the bully girls. Remember they are humans," she said.

I hesitated before saying, "I will try. See you!"

"This girl," Mom sighed.

"Don't worry too much about the Princess, Layla-sama. She will be fine. She is smart" Virgo tried to reassure.

I didn't listen my mother's answer. I had to look for Capricorn. When I found him, I asked if he can take me to school like he did yesterday.

Capricorn took me to the same place as yesterday, so I went walking to the entrance of the school. I saw Levy reading a book there.

"Good morning Levy," I said.

"Good morning Lucy," Levy greeted.

"Here," I gave her books back, "are your books. They are fixed."

"Wow," Levy said. "They are like they hadn't gotten wet. Your mother is really an expert on fixing books."

"Yes," I said. "I told you she had a lot of practice." I tried to make a real smile to make it more believable.

"Thanks, Lucy. I love all books, even school books, and you saved me by fixing them. If your mom hadn't fixed them, I would have had to buy them again," Levy said.

"You are welcome," I said. I paused for a second before saying, "So you love to read books right? I love to read too."

"Really?" Levy asked.

"Yes!" I said. "I love fantasy, action and romantic books."

"Me too, but my favourites ones are fantasy and historical books. about princesses, princes, warriors and heroes," Levy said.

The school bell rang.

"What subject do you have now?" Levy asked me.

"I have English and math before break, and later, I have PE and chemistry," I said.

"That's good! We have English, math and PE together. Can I look at your schedule to see if we have any other subject together?" Levy asked.

"Of course," I said. I gave her my Schedule to compare it to hers.

"We don't have more subjects together," she said with disappointment.

"Don't worry. We can see each other during our break," I said.

The school had six compulsory subjects for all the students, and then one elective subject between five: economy, technology, literature, sports, and the arts. Each subject lasts about one hour, and there is also the break, which is 30 minutes, after the two first classes. Official classes finish at 13:30 o'clock, but some students go to a club for extracurricular activities that lasts two hours. Between the classes and the clubs, they have one hour for lunch. They finish school at 15:30 o'clock.

"That's really good. I'm so happy to have classes with you. I don't know anyone else," I said.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Levy said. "I will introduce you to my friends. Most of them have been here in Fairy Tail since elementary like me."

"It must be nice to have friends since elementary that are always in the same school as you," I said.

"You don't have friends here in Fairy Tail from elementary and middle school?" Levy asked. "There are a lot of people that come for the high school like the students from the middle schools Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels and Tartaros, and from the elementary school Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Phantom Lord. Maybe I know some people from your middle school. What's your middle school's name?"

"No, I don't think you know anyone from my middle school. I was studying in another country until last year. My family move to Magnolia a few months ago, and, anyway, I didn't make school friends," I explained.

"Oh," Levy said. "Don't worry, Lucy. You will make a lot of friends here. Later, I will tell you more about this school and the students, but for now let's go to class before the teacher, or we will be late."

Levy took my hand and dragged me to our English classroom. We arrived at the same time as Yajima-sensei, the English teacher. I sat down beside Levy. The class was interesting. This teacher explains very well, and if I take good notes, I may be able to pass this subject easily. After the class finished, we went to our next class, which was math with Goldmine-sensei. He is a very strange man if you ask me. He has a dog collar, a black hat with another dog collar and sun glasses. Who uses sun glasses inside a classroom? Goldmine-sensei. It was difficult to concentrate with this teacher and his appearance, but speaking of teachers, I think Bob-sensei from history class is the most strange. He dresses like a woman. The school bell rang to announce the end of class.

"Finally! I am so hungry!" Levy told me, more like shouted.

"Me too," i said. "Let's go to eat."

"Yeah, I will let you meet my friends now. We always sit in the cafeteria," Levy said.

We took our things and went to our lockers. We went to mine and after her's after because her locker was closer to the cafeteria.

"So about the school," Levy began, "it's really a normal school. The principal is a good man, and the vice-principal is so cute and a good woman too."

"Yeah, I have meet her," I said.

"And the students," Levy continued after a small pause. "I think most of them are good people if you talk to them, but take care with the dangerous group."

"The dangerous group?" I asked.

"Yes," Levy said. "Let me explain. There are two famous groups in this school. The populars and the dangerous. My friends are from the popular group. They are very nice, sometimes a little bit crazy, but funny. And then there is the dangerous group. Remember the girls from yesterday in the restroom? They are from the dangerous group. They always annoy people like me. I mean people that don't look too strong. Because of yesterday, maybe they will harass you too. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," I said quickly. "It was my desicion and I don't regret it. I'm not scared of them. I'm strong even if I don't look like it."

"Can," Levy paused for a second. She then continued hesitantly, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," I said.

"Don't tell my friends about what happened yesterday, please," she said.

I looked at Levy with wide eyes.

"I don't want to worry them," she explained. "So please, don't tell them. I told them that I was in the restroom all lunch because I was not feeling good. Please, they will fight with the dangerous group if they know, and I don't want to cause problems for them."

"How long have they been bullying you?" I asked.

"Oh!" Levy said happily. "Yesterday was the first time. Maybe they won't do it again. It took me by surprise. I have known about them because my friends told me before coming to high school, but I hadn't met them face to face before."

"That means your friends are older right?" I asked.

"Yeah some of them. When we see them, I will tell you. But," Levy trailed off.

"I promise I will not tell them, but only if you look for me when you need help. It's not a problem," I said.

"Thanks," Levy said with a smile, "and about the dangerous group, you should remember who they are to avoid them. They are Lamy from first year. Maybe you have her in some classes. She is like the servant of the others. From second year, a boy named Jackal. I haven't meet him, but my friend told me he is a pervert, so take care. From third year, Tempester and two of the girls you saw yesterday. The one you called clown with the make up it was Minerva, and the shorter one was Seilah, and in fourth year, Mard Geer, the leader, and Kyoka the tall girl from yesterday too."

"Ok," I said. "I think I have it: Palmy, Jack, Temper, Clown, Sila, Marder, and Kyota."

Levy hesitated before saying, "More or less except the clown." She burst out laughing.

"But it suits her," I defended. "Don't laugh. It's true! She uses too much make up!"

"You are funny Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Lu-chan?" I asked.

"Nickname," she explained while smiling at me. I prefer this Levy more than the sad one. "Do you not like it?" she asked.

"No," I said quickly. "I love it! Thanks, this makes me really happy."

We arrived at the cafeteria, and went to the table with a group of familiar people. Now that I though about it, they are the group from yesterday.

"Hi everyone! Meet my new friend!" said Levy after we arrived to the table.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Ashley. Nice to meet you all," I said.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet, a junior. Please take a sit," a girl with scarlet hair said.

"Thanks." I sit down between Levy and the long white hair girl.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," the girl with long white hair said. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, a third year, but you can call me Mira. And this is my little sister Lisanna. She is a first year."

"Hi Lucy. I think I saw you yesterday in chemistry class and economcis!" Said Lisanna.

"So you are a freshman too Lucy?" Asked Mirajane. "You are so cute."

"Thanks Mirajane." I answer her, that took me by surprise.

"And these are Gray Fullbuster from second year," Levy pointed to a guy with dark blue hair, "and Natsu Dragneel from second year too." She signaled to the guy with pink hair and green eyes. Two really handsome guys.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," said Gray.

"Nice to meet you," said Natsu.

I smiled at them.

"What have we here, new friends?" said a boy with orange hair before sitting in the table with another guy. The second was the tall guy with long black hair and piercings from yesterday.

"It's my new friend," Levy explained. "Lucy meet Loke de Leon and Gajeel Redfox. They are sophomores like Gray and Natsu."

"I'm Loke, but you can call me your prince," said the orange haired one. What's this… a playboy?

"Hi," said the black haired one.

I nodded to them and opened my lunch. Today, I have chicken, salad, rice, and fruit. I started to eat the salad.

"Lucy your lunch looks so good. Did you make it?" Levy asked.

"No, Levy," I said. "My mother made it for me. She is a good cook. Do you want to try it?"

"Can I? Thanks," she said. She took some chicken and rice. She hummed in delight. "It's so good."

I smiled to her, and then looked to the rest of Levy's friends. They are looking to my lunch with bright eyes.

"Do the rest of you want to try to?" I asked.

"No, don't worry, Lucy. If we all try your lunch, you are not going to have anything to eat," Mira Said.

"Then how about I give each one of you a little, and you give me a little of your lunch?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea. I will let you try my strawberry cake, but only for you," Erza said.

"Take care with Erza's cake. She loves her cake more than anything else in this world," Levy whispered to me.

"Here, Lucy, take one of my chicken, and I will take one from you." Natsu said.

"Take care, Lucy, Natsu's food is too spicy for most people. If you are normal, you will not like it." Gray told me.

"Are you calling me strange, freezer?" Natsu asked.

"No, I'm calling you abnormal fire breath!" Gray yelled.

"You are not going to fight, right boys?" Erza whispered with a dark aura around her.

"No madam!" They said at the same time.

I started to laught, and all of them looked at me.

"Sorry," I laughted, "b-but you are so funny!"

Levy squeeled. "Lu-chan, it's my first time to seeing you laugh."

"You have a cute laugh, Lucy!" Mira said.

Levy was right. They are nice people.

We finished eating and talked until the bell rang. I told them the same I told Levy: that I moved to Magnolia some months ago, before summer. I have discovered some things about them. The only thing Erza loves more than her strawberry cake is a guy from her year named Jellal, and she is really good at sports and fighting. Mira likes matchmaking people (I have to take care with her). Lisanna likes some third year boy. Loke has a lot of girlfriends (playboy, ejem…). Gray has lower body temperature than normal people, that's why Natsu calls him names related to the cold. He also has two cousins in this school and a stalker (I'm not going to ask). Gajeel doesn't talk to much, but he watches Levy all the time, and Levy blushes when she talks to him (at the same time Mira has a very creepy smile). And Natsu, the opposite of Gray in body temperature, is very warm. He loves spicy things, and he has a little sister named Wendy that goes to the middle school of Fairy Tail. He also has a blue cat (yeah blue, I know. I'm a witch, and I am surprised because it's a blue cat. I'm sorry. It's the first one I have seen. Well, more like listened). Natsu also has tanned skin, and a good body (I can see because he doesn't have his uniform fixed). His beautiful green eyes look like jewelry, and his pink hair makes him more handsome. Wait, don't read the last three lines.

What was I saying? Oh, right! The bell rang, so we went to class. Levy and I said goodbye to everyone, and went to change into our sports clothes.

"What do you think about my friends, Lucy?" Levy asked.

"They are good people. I'm happy I can be friends with you and them," I said.

"I'm happy to have a friend like you to, Lu-chan," Levy said.

"So, Levy, you are in the popular group. You didn't tell me," I said.

"No no," she quickly denied. "I'm not popular. The populars are Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray and Loke. Gajeel scares most of the students. The reason they don't put him in the dangerous group is because he never goes with them. And Lisanna is also popular, but she was studying in another country in her middle school years, so she is not too famous. And me, well I'm only a short nerd who likes books."

"The people have different ways of seeing the world," I said. "I don't see you like a nerd. I see a beautiful person who likes to read books. It's not bad. Reading has a lot of benefits for the mind. There are more positives than negatives. Don't worry. People are free to think what they want. You only have to know that it's not real."

"You are really positive, Lu-chan," Levy said.

"Being negative it's no use," I responded.

We arrived to the field beside the gym. The teacher is still not here.

"Hi princesses, do you need a knight to hang out with?" someone asked from behind us.

I turn around to see Loke running to us, behinde him was Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Gildarts is the only PE teacher, so he teaches two classes at the same time. So they put the first years with the second years, and the third with the fourth. And also with the same group. We are in second year group three of PE, so I can asume you are first year in group three of PE. Each subject has three groups. Maybe we can play some sports together!" Loke explained to me.

"Loke can you stop flirting with girls?" asked Gray.

"You know I can't," Loke said.

"At least stop flirting with your friends, you know about the friendzone?" answered Gray.

"Friends can become lovers too, Gray" Gajeel said looking to another place.

"Yeah, you want that, right Gajeel?" laughed Natsu.

"Shut the hell up!" Gajeel shouted to Natsu.

"Oi, Lucy, I think Lamy is looking at you," Levy told me.

"Who is Lamy?" I asked.

"Really? I told you before the break!" Levy answered me.

"Oh! Right, the servant of the dangerous group," I said.

"Do you have problems with the dangerous group, Lucy?" asked Natsu.

Levy looked at me, worrying, because I have to tell them about yesterday to answer his question. I tried to reassure her with my face.

"Not really," I said. "Yesterday, I had a small talk with three girls, more like with one of the three. I told Levy, and she explained to me that they were from the dangerous group. Levy explained a little about the school and the students."

"And what did they talk to you about?" Gray asked me.

"Nothing important, and I repeat, it was only with one. She told me something like 'what are you looking nerd?' I told her that I prefer to be a nerd than a clown with make up. That's all," I explained.

The four boys looked at me with wide eyes, and then started to laugh really loud.

"I'm sure that clown was Minerva. She uses too much make up," Loke said.

"Yeah, I think the same," I told him.

"You are really brave, but take care, Lucy. They can be dangerous," Gray told me.

"Yeah, if you have problems with them tell us," Natsu said. "We will help you. Maybe we don't look to dangerous unlike Gajeel," Natsu said.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted.

"But all of us know how to fight. We are strong," Natsu finished.

"Thanks, guys!" I smiled at them.

"Ok, kids! Let's start the class!" the teacher, who I supose is Gildarts, called. "We are going to play today because it's the first class. This will help you meet more people. I'm going to make three teams: red, yellow and green. I'm going to put you in one, and you will put a bandana with the same color in the head. Ok, for the red team: Michael, Natsu, Tsubasa, Levy, Eve and Sofi. On the green team: Gray, Lamy, Aiko, Gajeel, Miku and John. And on the yellow team: Loke, Stephan, Lucy, Elisabeth, Hibiki and Daniela. I have prepared five games. The first one will be a race with a partner, three rounds to the field, each round for pair. Take care to decide a partner because the rules to the race are as follows. One person will be running while giving a piggyback ride to the other. In each group, there are three boys and three girls, so to make it easy the boys will be the ones running. The first team who completes the three rounds will take 2 points, the second will take 1 point, and the last team will take 0 points. Do you understand?"

"Yes teacher!" we all said.

I'm so nervous, but this is going to be really funny. The first ones to compete were Natsu with Levy, Gajeel with Miku and Hibiki with Elisabeth from my team. The second round is for Michael with Sofi, Gray with Aiko and Stephan with Daniela. And for the last round, Eve with Tsubasa, John with Lamy and Loke with me.

Natsu and Levy are ready to start the race. I can see Levy looking to Miku with the same expression that Gajeel is looking at Natsu with: jealousy. I'm sure they are wondering why Gildarts didn't put them on the same team. They are so cute. Loving each other but not acknowledge it. Yeah, Levy didn't tell me directly that se likes Gajeel, but come on, it's so easy to figure out. And there is she, dreaming about Gajeel, but being on Natsu's back with her arms around his neck, and his arms catching her legs. In that position, I'm sure she can feel Natsu's muscles. Gildarts, you need to learn how to make groups, they are totally wrong. I should be in Natsu's… Stop. What the hell is happening to me? Why is it that when I watch Natsu, my mind goes down strange roads? I need to focus and not watch him to much.

"Ok, are you ready to start?" Gildarts asked the first pairs. "When the first pair in your group comes back, the second pair can start running, and the same goes for the last pair. I recommend the next pairs to prepare before the other one arrives. Ok then ready… go!" Gildarts shouted.

I was watching how Natsu and Gajeel were competing to arrive first while Hibiki was far behind them. I think my group is going to lose this game. Hibiki is handsome, but it looks like he is not good at sports. Elisabeth is a normal girl. Her weight should be about 110 Ibs. He shouldn't have too many problems, so why is he so slow?

"We are going to lose this game," Loke said beside me. "Hibiki is not taking it serious, and now it's imposible for him to catch Gajeel and Natsu. For that we need a miracle!"

"How do you know he is not taking it serious? I though he was not a sports man," I asked him.

"Because I know him. It's true that he is not as good at sports as Natsu or Gajeel, but he is also a perverted playboy. He is taking advantage of the race to touch the girls legs," Loke explained.

I can't believe that. I watched Hibiki, and yes, he was basically caressing Elisabeth's legs.

"Very smart," I said. "I advise you to not try something like that if you don't want to eat the sand of the track."

"Oh my! I would never do that! How can you think something like that," He answered me.

"Better if you know it," I replied simply.

I started to watch the race again when I saw Gajeel trip on something and then fall to the ground with Miku above him. He looked shocked, so he didn't get up quickly. Hibiki passed him and arrived right behind Natsu and Levy. The second pair from red team, Michael and Sofi, started running, and a few seconds after them, my team's second pair, Stephan and Daniela, followed them.

"What are you doing, stupid Gajeel!" Gray shouted to his teammate while Gajeel arived.

"Shut up. It's not my fault. Something made me trip up," Gajeel answered.

"Our miracle," said Loke to me. "You bring luck, Lucy!"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course it's your fault. There is nothing on the ground," Gray told him.

"Shut up, and start running!" Gajeel shouted to Gray.

Michael and Stephan were almost at the middle of the track, but they were not good with sports. More like they were really bad. Gray started running like he was a madman, and he passed them just seconds before they arrived here. So for the last round, the one Loke and I are going to run, started like the first one with the three pairs starting at more or less the same time.

Loke and I finished in second place, so our team has 1 point. John is a tall boy and Lamy is short, so it was easy for them to win. I'm not fat, but let's say I'm bigger than Lamy. Green team won 2 points while red team has 0 points. Poor Eve, he is to small to have carried Tsubasa.

"Why have we lost if we were the first ones at the start" Natsu cried.

"That's because you don't know how to make pairs, fire breath. Why didn't you let Eve carry Levy?" Gray asked Natsu.

Gajeel growled beside them.

"Why do you think?" Natsu answered.

"I'm surprised myself. I though you were more light, Lucy" Loke said.

"Are you calling me fat?" I looked at him with killer eyes.

"Of course not, It's just that I though you were more slim. Because you wear a big uniform, I can't see your body, but you can let me see it later when we are alone if you want. Then I will know how your body looks, and I will not make more mistakes like this one. I promise you I will remember every part," he told me.

Ok, now I'm going to kill him. How can he say things like that?

"Loke, don't bother Lucy," Levy said.

"It's a joke, a joke!" Loke answered.

"Ok class, for the second game. Can you see there are three zigzag line there?" Gildarts signaled behind him. "Each line is for one team. Three of you are going to be on one end of the line, and the other three on the other end. This game is really easy to understand. Take this." He gave us a soup spoon. "Each team has one hard-boiled egg. As you can see, each egg is painted in one of your team colors. You only have to put your spoon in your mouth and the egg in your spoon. Walk the zigzag line to the other side and pass the egg to your next teammate. The first team that make the egg cross 6 times wins 2 points, the second team gets 1 point, and the last gets 0 just like before. The rules are: you can't touch the egg with your hand. The first person in each team has to put the egg in the spoon before we start, and after the game starts you can't touch it, so you have to pass the egg with your head and mouth from your spoon to your teammate spoon. Also, the only moment you can touch your egg is if it falls to the floor, and only to put it back on your spoon. Finally, be careful, because if the egg breaks too much, you will lose. This way if the three teams break the eggs, the result will be: the first one to break the egg gets 0 points, the second one gets 1 point, and the last one won't have to finish the game and will win 2 points. Questions?"

"What does this game have to do with sports?" Levy asked.

"Easy. It will test your balance," Gildarts answered. "Ok, then prepare yourselves."

The order was the same as the race with girls between each boy (they don't want to be too close to another boy's mouth) except for the red team. Natsu didn't want to be the one giving Levy the egg, and he didn't want to be receiving from her either, so he changed place with Eve. I supposed it's because of Gajeel, and I confirmed my thoughts with the look he gave to the other guys while playing.

Eve, Gajeel and Hibiki were the first ones, and Gajeel beat the other two. Eve and Hibiki took too much time, and I say again, too much time passing the egg to the girls. Poor Levy, at least Eve is not too perverted, unlike Hibiki. And about Elisabeth, I think she is enjoying this games. After Eve and Hibiki passed the egg, Levy and Elisabeth started walking on the zigzag line to the other side. They catched Miku because she dropped the green egg, so red and yellow team were winning. Levy passed the red egg to Michael, but he dropped the egg to the floor at the beginning of the line while Stephan, from my team, showed his balance by walking fast on the line and passing the egg to Dani. Miku arrived to the end of the line and passed the egg to Gray, and Gray ran to the other side to pass it to Aiko. Gray is really good with balance and sports. Michael passed the egg to Sofi, and after what seemed like a year, Sofi achieved passing the egg to Natsu. She is not good with this game, but I'm not going to sympathize with her because she was spending a long time so close to Natsu while passing the egg. At the time Natsu started to walk in the line Aiko had passed the egg to John and John was passing it to Lamy. In my team, Daniela was almost at the end to pass the egg to Loke, but Natsu, who is also good at sports, passed them and gave the egg to Tsubasa. Lamy dropped the egg to the floor three times. Tsubasa was really slow. While Loke was so really good in this, he was almost running to me. He took his time passing the egg to my spoon, and I know he is doing it because he wants to be near me. When Loke finally passed the egg to me, Tsubasa was near the final line. I ran to the end of the zigzag line and passed her just before she arrived. I know, I'm good with balance too.

"Very good," Gildarts shouted. "Yellow team won 2 points, so now they have a total of 3 points. Red team won 1 point, which is the only point they have, while green team still only has 2 points because Lamy broke the egg".

"Yosh! Our first point!" Natsu shouted with his fist up.

"Don't be so happy. You still have less than the rest," Gray told him.

"Shut up, Gray. My team is going to win," Natsu said.

"Ok, shut up you two!" Gildarts glared to them. "Now let's move to the next game." We went to the tracks. "Now you are going to play dodgeball".

"With three teams?" Loke asked.

"Yes, you see the three circles in the ground? Each one is for one team, so you have to take more care because you have two enemies," Gildarts explained.

The circles were side by side with the others, like in the symbol of the olympics, but without going inside the others circles.

"You know the rules, right? You have to try and hit people from the other teams with the ball. When the ball hits you, you are dead, so you have to go outside the circle, and you can't play anymore. If someone throws the ball at you, and you catch it, that person also dies. As you can see, there are six balls. Each team will have two balls. Each ball can be used only by two teams, so I have painted the balls with two colors to know which ball is used by which teams like this one." He showed us one of the balls. "This one is red and yellow, so only the red and yellow teams can use it. This is to make imposible to grab more than 2 balls."

Each team went to stand in a circle. Gildarts gave the balls to the teams. Gray and Gajeel had the green-red one and the green-yellow one respectively. Natsu and Tsubasa had the red-green and the red-yellow. And for my team, Hibiki had the yellow-red one while Stephan had the yellow-green one.

After Gildarts used the whistle to start the game, it was a total chaos. There were balls here and there. It was so difficult to watch every side of your body to look after the balls. Lamy, Aiko, Elisabeth and Michael were the first to be eliminated. Levy was trying to hide behind Natsu and Tsubasa (they were the two who had the balls most of the time). Loke and Hibiki were trying to cover Daniela and I. Gray hit Hibiki while Tsubasa hit Daniela. At the same time Natsu hit Miku, and Gajeel eliminated Sofi and Eve. John tried to hit me but I took the ball, so he was eliminated. Stephan was hit by Natsu, and Tsubasa was eliminated by Gray. After that, the only ones playing were Natsu and Levy vs Gajeel and Gray vs Loke and I. I could say equal teams, but that would be a lie. Levy was eliminated shortly after by Gajeel and before I knew what happened, a ball hit my leg. I looked up to see Natsu looking at me with a smile. I pouted and puffed out my cheeks at him while he laughted at me. I went outside the circle and stayed beside Levy. Natsu and Loke were good at dodging the balls, but it was the green team who won. Loke was the first to be eliminated, and after him was Natsu.

"Good job, guys. Recount: red team has 2 points, green team has 4 points, and yellow team has 3 points," Gildarts said.

"We are losing," Natsu said with disapointment.

"I told you, fire breath. Today you are going to eat dust," Gray told him.

"Gi-hi," laughted Gajeel. At least, I think that was a laught.

"We can still win!" Natsu shouted to them.

"In your dreams, Salamander," Gajeel told him.

"For next game," Gildarts said without paying atention to the boys, "You have to make mixted pairs. The boys will have the eyes blindfolded, and they will have to complete 3 task. The girls will lead them." Gildarts showed us the tracks with obstacles. He walked between them until he arrived to a stick with hula hoops. "You will have to dodge and pass the obstacles, and take a hula hoop". Then Gildarts went a little bit farther, dodging more obstacles, and stood on some cross on the floor. Beside him there was a basket. "I will be here. You give me your hula hoop, and, in enchange I will give you a ball. After that, you will have to walk bouncing the ball until the baskets at the end of the track and putt the ball inside your basket." He signaled to some basket, with our teams colors, a little far behind him. "So in the end you will have to have on your basket three balls, one for each boy from the team. 2 points for the first one to put the ball in the basket, 1 point for the second team, and… well you know. You will do the game at the same time. Take care to listen only to your partner's voice and not people from the other pairs. If not, maybe you will hit an obstacle. Select your partner."

The pairs were the same as the first game, so I was with Loke. The game started, and I shouted to Loke where he needed to go. The girls couldn't go inside the track, so we had to shout more when the guys started to walk farther away. Loke arrived to the stick with the hula hoops. He caught one and started to walk to Gildarts. It was more difficult than in the beggining. Natsu was halfway to Gildarts, but he hit a hurtle and fell on the floor, and he lost his hula hoop. Levy had to shout more for him. Short time passed when Gajeel hit something and ended up on the floor too. Hibiki, Gray and Eve were already with Gildarts, exchanging the hula hoops for balls. They started bouncing the balls, but it was difficult to do it without their eyes. Hibiki lost the ball at least eight times before putting it inside the yellow basket. Eve lost it like twelve times if not more. Gray was the first one to make it. The second person to put the ball in was Michael, going throught Hibiki and Eve, so Hibiki finished in 3rd place while Eve finally finished in 4th place. Loke lost the ball four times, but he made it to 5th place. A short time later, Natsu threw his ball inside the red basket, but not before losing it 2 times. That made the red team win. Gajeel achieved 7th place while Stephan made the yellow team win second place. John didn't arrive to the basket.

"Congratulations to all the teams. This last game will decide the winner because right now all of the teams have 4 points," Gildarts said while going to another track without saying anything else until he stopped. "This game is to make you move a lot. It's very simple. It's like a war. You have to take the bandanas from the other team's people. When all the members of the team lose their bandana, the team will be eliminated and will recieve 0 points, while the team who stays without being eliminated will win 2 points. When you take a bandana from another team, give it to me. When someone take your's, please go outside the track. You can't play anymore. Everybody prepared? The game starts, now!"

Did I say that dodgeball was crazy? Ok, now I'd like you to know this is not any better. There are girls running and shouting everywere while being chased by the guys. Lamy tried to take my bandana, but I took her's first, so she was eliminated. Michael took Elisabeth's and Gajeel took Levy's. Tsubasa took Aiko and Daniela's bandana. Hibiki was running after Sofi trying to catch her, but Gray took his bandana. Eve's was catched by Gajeel. Loke took John's. While I ran after Miku to catch her's, Sofi tried to took mine, but I was faster and took the two bandanas eliminating them. We were tired of running, so sometimes we stopped to rest, and sometimes that was a big mistake. For that Tsubasa took Stephan's bandana, and Loke took Tsubasa's. Natsu was running after me, and Gajeel was after him. Loke and Gray were looking at each other trying to read the other's mind. Michael took the oportunity to take their's. I was so tired. I couldn't run anymore. Natsu caught me in a hug from behind. My face was red and hot from running, but when he touched me, I think my blood started running faster than before, and my heart was beating like mad. Of course, I lost my bandana to him. Gajeel took advantage to the moment and went to take his, but Michael was faster and took Gajeel's.

"Yes! We are the winners! Good job red team!" Natsu shouted and jumped around the track.

"No! How can this be? Gajeel you are a fool! How could you let Michael took your bandana?" Gray cried and shouted.

"Shut up. You can't talk. You were eliminated before me, and I was only thinking to take Salamander's, ok?" Gajeel said, looking away.

"Congratulations red team, your prize is to decide the sport we are going to play this month," Gildarts said. "Think about it, vote, and let me know. You can only select one. And remember tomorrow we have class in first period, and we will start the sport, so you have to let me know before today's classes finish".

"We are going to play a sport this month?" I asked Levy.

"Yes. Each month we select a sport to play in all the PE classes for that month. It can also be other activities, like dancing, or running. Any type of sport activities," she answered.

"Good job to everyone. Now go to the showers and change. You have class in 15 minutes," Gildarts ordered.

Levy and I said goodbye to the boys and went to change. After that, we went our separate ways. I went to my next class, chemistry, and sat down in my table. I was so tired. PE took all my energy away. I didn't pay too much atention to Macao-sensei. I only wanted to go home and sleep in my bed. I texted Capricorn to ask him if he could come to take me. I didn't want to walk all the way. I was lucky he could come, so we agree to pick me up at the same place he leaves me, the street next to the school.

I arrived home and started reading a new book in my bed. Of course, after putting on my pajamas. I read through the afternoon until dinner time, and I later went to bed. I was remembering the day. It was too funny, and I wanted it to be tomorrow soon. I fell asleep right away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry for the long time. But here is another chapter!**

 **In last chapter I received a review about Juvia, and I have a special note for all the people that think the same:**

The reviewer told me to not make Juvia a stalker. Don't worry I'm not offended for it. I'm really happy that you take consideration about Juvia. I don't hate Juvia. In reallity I like her a lot. Firstly, I want to say that Juvia is not really a stalker. That's only the name the group call her. Secondly, this is part of the plot for the story, so I'm sorry I can't change the situation right now, but don't worry, it will change in the future. I don't want to say anything about the story, because I don't want to reveal things, of course. Lastly, this story is Nalu, they are the principal pair. Later is Gale. And finally Jerza and Gruvia. This last pairs will have their moments but not as much as Nalu or Gale. I just want to say that: please, be patient.

 **And now one last think, remember that English is not my first language, and I usually don't write too much in English, so I'm sorry for mistakes!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **POV LUCY**

I am so tired, today is Wednesday and my first class is PE. PE at 8 o'clock in the morning. Who makes the schedule? I can assure you that it's not me. If it had been me I would put PE at the last hour of school, to play and to go home to sleep. Don't you think it would be the best like me? I'm in the kitchen, but I'm not eating breakfast if it's what you think. I am sitting in the kitchen's bar with a bag of ice in my head. The reason? My head it's really sore because I hit my head on the floor.

"Princess are you fine?" Virgo asked me after entering the kitchen.

"Describe _fine_ " I told her with my eyes closed.

In that moment my mother came in, and when she realised I was there her eyes widened.

"Lucy, what are you doing? It's 6:30 in the morning. Usually you are sleeping at this hour" My mother told me.

"Yeah, I know" I told her. "Virgo can you prepare some vanilla's pancakes with strawberries and honey for me please?"

"Of course hime."

"Ok Lucy, what happened? Why are you up this early? And why do you have a bag of ice? Are you sick?"

"No, don't worry mom, it's only that my head hurts. It's all my bed's fault."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your bed's fault?"

"Yes mom, remember I told you yesterday about enchanting my bed to wake me up on time? This morning my bed decided to toss me off at 6! How does it dare? I'm very angry with it!"

My mom started to laught.

"Mom! It's not funny, it hurts!"

"But, it's not your bed's fault, it's yours" My mother sit beside me and with a gentle smile. "Lucy, it's time for you to know something."

"Right now? My head it's not in his best moment to listen something important, I'm tired and hurt."

"Listen to me Lucy. You know that for witches, we are forbidden to use our magic when we are under 16. For the witch law you are an adult when you are 16 years old. That's the moment when you can use your magic freely, before that you can only use it in magic class and with you teacher watching."

"I know, you reminded me two days ago."

"Ok, so now, the next lesson for an adult witch, is that your magic will be usteady."

"What?"

"You are in puberty magic Lucy"

"Puberty magic...? You said that I was an adult."

"And it's true, you are in the first stage of an adult, the puberty! It's the same for normal humans too. The body's hormones are at it's highest point. For us witches that affects our magic."

"How? I will not be able to make good spells? But the spell I put on the bed was working yesterday, and the one I used to dry Levy's books too. Oh my god! Levy's books, they will not start talking to Levy right?" I told my mother with a worried expression. What if Levy discovers that I'm a witch? What if she hates me and doesn't talk to me anymore? What if she tells the NASA and they put me in the _area51_?I will be dissected!

"Princess, your breakfast" Virgo put my pancakes in the table and I sat down in front of the plate to eat.

"Don't worry too much Lucy. I'm sure the books will be normal. Let me explain to you. Your magic is conected with your emotions and feelings. When you are really an adult like me, it's more easy to control it, you have more experience and self-control about you. But in puverty it's more complicated. When you are tired, feeling sick, angry, happy, sad, and every emotion you can imagine, will affect your magic."

"Fantastic…" I said sarcastically.

"The magic you used for Levy's books wasn't a permanent spell, more like magic of the moment. You dried her books and then the magic finished. About your bed, you put a spell to wake you up every day. That's a permanent spell. And when it's near you will be affected by your emotions. How were you feeling yesterday morning?" She asked me.

"I was feeling happy. I was going to meet with Levy, my first friend." I answered.

"And today?"

"Today I was tired, yesterday I was reading all afternoon just to not fall asleep before dinner. But all of the emotions from yesterday, meet my new friends, and PE class. I was so tired, and this morning too. I wanted to sleep more."

"And then your bed throw you to the floor right? Because you were tired your magic was out of control this morning. But still made his function. When I said that your magic will be out of control I was not refering that it will not work. Lucy your magic will work, only that in those moments will make some crazy things. Depend on your feelings."

"Then I can't use magic until this first stage ends?"

"You can use your magic freely Lucy, just take care of the consecuencies. And think very well when are you going to use a permament spell or how do you feel when you are going to use an instant spell. Just that."

"Ok thanks mom, thanks to explain."

"You are welcome. And Lucy, come back home when you finish your classes. You will have a visit this afternoon."

"A visit? Who is it? Is Michelle?" I asked happily. Michelle Imitatia Lobster is my cousin, my only cousin. She is my father's brother's daughter. Is the only friend I had when I was little. The only kid to play when I studied in the house. They lived in Bosco too when we were little. But two years ago she moved to Crocus for her father's work. Her father also has a big company. Now we only can see each other three or four times a year.

"It's a surprise. Go to prepare for school."

I saw the Wall clock in the kitchen. It was already 7:30.

"Oh no! It's 7:30 o'clock. I'm going to be late!"

"When you have more time, you lose more time. And you are late anyway. Maybe you don't believe it but happens more than you think." My mother laughted while I run out of the kitchen to my room.

I arrived at school just in time. I wear the sports clothes (a white track-suit) when I changed in my room and took the uniform for change later of PE. When I arrived to the field everybody was there except the teacher.

"Good morning" I said to my friends.

"Good morning Lucy" Said Gray.

"Hi sunshine" Said Loke.

"I told you, why did our team decide that sport? You hate me right?" I listened to Levy behind the boys.

"It wasn't because of you, they wanted that sports, you should have come to the vote. It's not my fault Levy and will be only for a month." Natsu said to Levy.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"Gihi. Shrimp is angry because red team decided to play this month basketball. She is to short." Gajeel laughted.

"Gajeel!" Levy blushed.

"You are bad in all the sports Levy. You shouldn't mind to much." Gajeel said.

"But! Even if I'm bad with sports, with basketball I'm a total disaster! At least in football or baseball I can run a little and do something. But in basketball I can't do anything!" Levy cried. "Hi Lu-chan, good morning… or bad morning for me." Levy sadly told me.

"Hi Levy, don't worry. You are not the only one with a bad morning." I said to her.

"Now that you said that sunshine. What happened to your head?" Loke asked me while looking at the band aid in my forehead.

"Well… I fall out of bed this morning…" I said embarrassed.

"Hahaha… You are so funny Lucy." Natsu laughted.

"Wha-what?" I blushed.

"Good morning!" Said Gildarts. "We are going to play basketball this month." Gildarts explained the rules for basketball. "Today we are going to play a normal match. Team one: Natsu, Loke, Lamy, Sofi, Stephan, John, Daniela, Eve and Miku. Team two: Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Hibiki, Aiko, Tsubasa, Elisabeth and Michael. You will play 15 minutes, an interval of 10 minutes, and another 15 minutes of play. Later you will have 20 minutes to shower and change. Understand?"

"Yes!" We all said.

The class passed without many problems. Levy had some great difficulties, like to take the ball, and the only moments when she took the ball to take care for not let the other team's players take it. She didn't had the oportunity to throw the ball to the basket. Hibiki, Loke and Eve were flirting all game basically, Hibiki with Elisabeth, Eve with Aiko and Loke with the pretty girls. Lamy also had difficulties with the game. I won 2 points for my team, I'm not a professional at sports but I'm good with it. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Tsubasa played very good. Stephan and Michael were trying hard. My team won 15 to 10.

After changing I went to my biology class. I'm good with orientation, so I was learning where were the classes quickly. The class was a lab class. On monday we didn't made to much because was the first class. But today the teacher started talking about a project we need to do in pairs about food, diets and eating customs. I was paired with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Sting Eucliffe. I think we have maths together too."

"Hi, I'm Lucy Ashley. Nice to meet you."

"Looks like we are going to bear one another in this semester"

"Yeah, looks like that" I smiled to him.

When the class finished I went to the cafeteria to look for my friends. I saw Natsu, Gajeel and Erza. I went to buy my food first since today I didn't bring it from my house. When I had my food I went to sit down with them.

"Hi everybody" I said.

"Hello Lucy, Natsu was telling me about your bad morning. Are you fine?" Erza asked me.

I looked at Natsu with narrow eyes. "Thanks Natsu for telling the world about my beautiful woke up."

"You are welcome Lucy" He laughted.

"Where are the rest?" I asked.

"Levy is in the school's library" Said Gajeel.

"Gray said something about reclaim a shirt from Juvia. Mira and Lissana are talking to the principal. And I don't know where is Loke." Natsu said.

"Juvia?" I asked.

"Juvia Loxar. Is a first year like you. Maybe you are with her in some classes." Erza explained to me.

"Yeah, she is also Gray's stalker. She is obsessed with him" Natsu complemented.

"And why has she Gray's shirt?" I asked.

"It's a long story. To summarize, Gray has the habit to take off his clothes. He took his shirt this morning and Juvia was there spying him, so she took the shirt and ran away" Natsu explained.

"I didn't saw him yesterday taking off his clothes" I told them.

"That's because he use a lot of pins to make it more difficult to take off. In middle school he took off his clothes almost every day. And it was a chaos. Most of the girls started to shout and chased him. The principal had to tell him about taking more care of his clothes. So he started to use pins inside the clothes to make it more difficult to take off" Erza explained.

"Yeah and today after PE we were late for the next class so Gray forgot to put the pins. And when we were running in the hall he took off the shirt. And Juvia took the chance to take it and run" Natsu explained.

"If you didn't start to fight in the dressing room you wouldn't be late" Gajeel said.

"So… Gray went to class without a shirt?" I asked.

"No, he always has one in his school bag, just in case something like this happens" Natsu said. "And let's stop talking about ice breath here. How is your third day of classes Lucy?"

"Really good, it's funny to be with people".

"To be with people?" Erza asked open-eyed.

"Yeah, I mean, in biology the teacher instruct us to make a project in pairs. Its my first time working with someone, in my last school I was always alone, for projects, class and break time."

"You didn't had friends before?" Natsu asked, looking me with those green eyes.

"No… But now I have all of you and it's really funny. I'm so happy." I said with a smile.

"It's decided. To celebrate Lucy's first time making friends, let's make something special this Saturday!" Natsu shouted.

"It's a good idea but something like?" Erza said.

"I don't know. We have three days to think about it." Natsu said.

"What do you think Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I think it will be fantastic. Thanks" I said.

Erza smiled to me. "Ok, I'm going, I have some council things to do."

"And I'm going to look for shrimp" Gajeel said.

The two of them went outside of the cafeteria.

"Erza is from the student council?" I asked Natsu.

"Yes, she is the vice-president of the student council. Jellal Fernandez is the president."

"Jellal? I think I have listened that name before."

"We told you yesterday. It's Erza's chilhood friend, she also has feelings for him. And he has feelings for her, but they don't say it so they are only friends."

"Oh…"

"And what about you Lucy? Tell me something about you." He asked me.

"About me?" I asked him with wide eyes. And what can I say now? I don't want to lie to my new friends. But I still don't know them too much. I bite my lower lip. "I can't say too much. I'm a normal girl, with a normal family. My mother doesn't work, she takes care of the garden and cook. My father is a business man. I don't have siblings but I have a cousin that it's like my sister. Her name is Michelle and I think she will visit me today. I'm so happy, she lives in Crocus since 2 years ago so I don't see her too much."

Natsu smiled to me. "Thats good."

"And what about you? You have a little sister right? What was her name?"

"You are not good with names right?" Natsu laughted.

"If I don't see the face at the same time that I learn the name, I don't remember. It's strange" I laughted too.

"Her name is Wendy Marvel, and she goes to Fairy Tail Middle School. She is really cute and nice. You would get on well with her."

"Marvel? I thought you surname is Dragneel" I asked.

"My name is Dragneel" He laughted. "It's a little complicated. My father is Igneel Dragneel and my mother was Nalia Dragneel, she died after I was born. My father raised me alone until I was 7 years old. Later he meet Grandeeney Marvel, Wendy's mother, and they joined the family. Wendy was 3 years old at that time. She was very cute I was happy to have a little sister. Igneel and Grandeeney are not married but we live like a family."

"Oh… I'm sorry." I said, I don't know what you should say at this moments.

"Don't be. I didn't meet my mother. For me Grandeeney is my mother. And my father loves her a lot. They work helping people. Igneel is a fireman and Grandeeney is a doctor at Magnolia's Hospital. Wendy wants to be a doctor like our mom."

I smiled to him. His eyes shine when he talks about his family.

"Oh! We also have two cats. One is mine and the other is Wendy's. My cat is a male and his name is Happy. He is one year old and has blue fur. Wendy's cat is a female, her name is Charle, she is also one year and is white."

"I remember from yesterday that you have a blue cat. How is his fur blue?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I found him when he was a kitten in the street. Wendy's cat is from a shop. She also wanted one after I found Happy."

The bell rang and we said goodbye to each other and went to our next class. Mine was history, very normal inside of Bob-sensei's normality. I have discover that he not only likes to dress like a women. He loves to talk about handsome men too. When he is talking about some ancient hero, is always: "He was so strong", "he was so brave", "he was handsome with his blond hair and green eyes"… thinks like that. Maybe the exam is about the description of the ancient boys, that would be more easy. After history I had English with Levy! Sorry but I don't know anyone from my history class, only the playboy Hibiki. There's also a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes who sometimes looks to me like she wanted to kill me. But I don't know her name and I never talked to her.

After we finished our English class Levy and I were walking in the hall to exit the school. She was telling me about a book she found in the school's library about some princess of Acalypha from 400 years ago. Until she stumbled with something and fell to the floor. I crouched down to help her when I heard some laught. I looked up to see the clown laughing in front of us. The other two from the other day in the restroom were with her. Lamy was also there behind them, she was shorter but I could see her head next to one. When I saw around I noticed that we were the only ones in the hall.

"You are so clumsy nerd. Lamy told us how good are you in basketball" The clown laughted.

"So pathetic" Laughted one of the others, the tallest.

"You tripped her right? She is not clumsy. And your friend behind you is not good at basketball either" I told them with an angry face. I helped Levy to stand up ant take her things. She was looking to the floor. "Don't listen to them Levy, they are only harpies…" I said to her. "…and a clown" I finished.

"Who are you calling clown stupid nerd?" The clown shouted at me. Lucy, breathe. Breathe in and breathe out. Yeah like that. Don't go down to their level. "Let's go Levy" I said taking Levy's hand and dragging her to the school's exit. "They are not worth wasting our time with them and I have a lot of things to do. I need to go home quickly" I passed beside them without looking at them. The clown tried to make me trip like Levy but I step on her food instead.

"Ouch! Stupid nerd! You will regret this. You better watch your back bitch!" She shouted to me but I ignored her and went outside of the school.

"Are you ok Levy? Did you hurt yourself with the fall?" I asked Levy when we were outside.

"Yes… I'm fine. I didn't got hurt. Sorry Lucy…"

"Why?"

"Because of me, now they will for sure harass you."

"Levy, I told you already. Don't worry about me. Maybe I don't look like it but I am tough" I told her with a serious face. "So don't worry about me. Now let's go. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No thanks, today my mother will take me home. She is in that coffee shop at the end of the street. And you have to go home quickly right? Can I ask why?"

"Of course. It's because my cousin is visitting me!"

"Then you should go home" She smiled to me. "Have fun Lu-chan! See you tomorrow" She shouted me after started to run to the coffee shop.

"See you tomorrow Levy!" I shouted to her and went to look for Capricorn. I'm a little angry about that evil girls but I'm going to see my cousin so I forgot easily. Dedicate my thoughts to them is stupid.

"You look happy miss Lucy" Capricorn told me after go inside the car.

"Yes! Mom told me we have visit today."

He smiled to me. "Yes, she is already there, at the house" He told me while looking at the road.

I smiled more. I can't wait to see Michelle. Is almost 6 months since I have seen her.

When we arrived at the house I ran outside the car and to the house. I went inside with a big smile and saying "I'm home". I saw Virgo coming from the kitchen.

"Welcome back princess. You have visit. She is behind the house, in the greenhouse with your mother" She told me.

"Thanks Virgo!" I said while giving her my school bag and running to the greenhouse.

When I arrived to the greenhouse I went inside. "Miche-" I started to shout but another shout made me stop.

"You are late stupid brat!"

That voice. I know that voice. Is a voice made in the deep hell.

"What are you wearing? With that clothes you will never get a boyfriend. And why are you with glasses, you don't need them. Your sight is perfectly fine. Not only you wear ugly clothes but also ugly glasses. This family is going to be ruined by you" The demon started to talk to me.

"Don't say that! I wear this clothes and glasses because I want to go unnoticed in school!" I told her and looked at my mother. "Mom! What is she doing her? Where is Michelle? Wait… don't tell me…"

"Hello Lucy, is here for a class of magic. She is your private teacher, remember? And what about Michelle? She is in Crocus" My mother said to me.

"I thought the surprise visit was Michelle! Why didn't you tell me it was Aquarius?" I cried.

"I told you, it was a surprise" My mother answered me.

"A surprise is Michelle's visit or that dad is coming home sooner. Aquarius visit is a punishment! And why is she here to teach me? I thought I learned everything."

"Shut up stupid brat I'm here and I can listen to you. And you have learned all you needed to learn to be an adult. Now you have to do some spells you need to do to improve your magic, training and tests. Be more grateful, after all, I'm going to help you to complete your tasks as a witch." Aquarius told me.

"What tasks?" I was totally lost.

"All witches have to complete a serie of tasks to be a complete adult witch" My mother said to me. "I'm going to take care of my rose garden, if you need me I will be there" She got up from her seat and went out of the greenhouse.

"Ok brat, your first task" Aquarius said with angry face like always.

"Now? My first task is now? I'm not in the mood and my mother explained this morning to me that my magic is not stable!" I said to her. What if I destroy my mother's greenhouse?

"That's not my problem, and the first task is easy. All witches can do it without problems. Your task is to invoke and make your first pact with a familiar."

"A familiar?"

"A familiar is a being from another world. You invoke it and make a pact for all your life. You can have more than one, depends on your power. There was once a witch that had more than 15 familiars. It was one of the most powerful witches in all story. You will have only one for now. The familiars help a witch in her daily life or with magic. It depends on the familiar and the witch. There are witches that take bad care of their familiars and that means punishment. A familiar is more than a pet. Is not only a member of your family, is a part of yourself" She explained. "This is the invocation spell" She gave me a paper, a knife and some golden chalk. "You have to draw the magic circle and sit in the middle. After that you have to spread a little of blood in the circle. Not to much, a few drops. Then you have to say the spell. Concentrate. If you fail you will be the first witch to fail this spell."

"Thanks for the encouragement and for not putting pressure on me" I said sarcastically.

I did what she told me. First I memorised the spell. It wasn't difficult. I drew the magic circle in the floor and sit there with my legs crossed. It looked like I was meditating, magic is something similar to that. I made a little cut in my index finger and spread some drops of blood in front of me. I closed my eyes and breath deeply. In and out. I forgot everything around me. I stopped listening to the birds from outside. I forgot where I was. I was concentrated. When I was in trance and forgot about myself I recited the spell. All witches needed to be in trance to made normal and big spells. Small spells do not require the trance. When a witch is powerful enought then don't need the trance or can do it more quickly. Of course that's not my case. I need time to be on trance, maybe 15 or 20 minutes.

After I recited all the spell I opened my eyes to see a bright white and blue light. I had to close my eyes again because of the brightness. After the light faded I opened my eyes and saw a dog? In front of me was a small baby dog with white fur, black eyes and, it's the nose orange or is my imagination?

"Well. It's good I suppose" Aquarius told me.

"What does that mean?" I shouted to her.

"You have invoked a puppy not a full adult familiar. But is more than nothing."

"So my first familiar is a dog?"

"It's not a dog stupid brat, it's a stellar wolf. More exactly a puppy wolf. When your magic improves it will become an adult. But if it doesn't then it will be like that forever. Ok you have passed the first task. I'm going. I will return when you need to do the next task."

"And when will be that?"

"Thats a secret" She said and left.

Aquarius is my mother's best friend but to me is a demon. Why is she always so bad with me? I met her when I was little and I tried to be her friend. But she was always so angry with me and calling me brat...

I looked at the wolf. It was looking at me with his black eyes. Ok... I didn't say it before but HE IS SO CUTE! I want to eat him. I took him in my hands and got up. I walked outside of the magic circle and I watched the circle disappear without any trace left. Like it was never there, not golden chalk or blood. I went outside the greenhouse to look for my mother in her rose garden. She was still there watering the pink roses.

"Mom! I passed the first task! Look what a cutie!" I showed her the little wolf.

"My... Lucy... it's so cute. A stellar wolf. You are really lucky. Familiar wolves are very royal and protective. He will help you whenever you need it. I'm happy for you sweetie" She said to me with a smile.

"But it's a puppy..." I said.

"Don't worry. With time it will become an adult and have more powers like you. It goes with your magic. You should put a name for him."

"Mmmmm..." I was thinking while looking at him. "I know! Plue! Your name will be Plue. You like it?" The wolf barked while looking to me.

"Any name you put to him it will be perfect for him. Familiars has your blood inside of them while the contract is valid. The only way to break a contract with a familiar is if the witch consent it or the witch dies. There are a lot of types of familiars and you can have more than one familiar, and more than one type or the more of the same type. Each type has different abilities. I think I read somewhere that stellar wolves have good nose and hearing. Sorry you will have to learn other abilities he has for yourself, I don't remember more."

"Don't worry, thanks for explaining it mom. Aquarius left without telling to much. And about familiar I didn't know witches have familiars! Why didn't you told me?"

"It's a surprise. All tasks are secrets so witches don't learn them until they have to do it. I don't know why but that's the rule."

"Ok... and what familiar do you have?" I asked her with hoping eyes.

My mother laughted "I have more than one Lucy. I have three familiars. My first one was a goat, a little goat" My mother laughted a little. "He was so cute".

"A goat? I didn't saw a goat at home, did you broke the contract?" I asked.

"It isn't a normal goat. It is a spiritual goat. And you have seen him."

"No, mom I would remember if I have seen a goat in here."

"Oh. But he become an adult. Like you it was a puppy when I invoke him. Spiritual goats are a mix of human and goats. They walk in two legs and wear clothes and the body is like a human, sabe the face that it's goat's face. And they can use ilusory magic. Even if you touch them it will look like they are the ilusion. Capricorn wanted to be the buttler of the family."

"WHAT? Capricorn?" I shouted

"Yes, Capricorn. He promised to take care of this family forever. Even If I was to die he wants you to make a contract with him and take care of the heartfilia bloodline. He was my mother's familiar too. And he is always in a human illusory form. If humans come home and saw a goat with a butler uniform but a goat face with horns they will die of shock" My mother laughted.

"Oh my god! I thought he was human."

"Yes his magic is really good."

"Mom you should have told me that! You like to keep secrets to much! You only have to tell me that Virgo is also a familiar and I will die". I told her.

"Sorry Lucy but if I told you what Capricorn was I would had to tell you about the familiar thing. And Lucy, Virgo is also a familiar, my third familiar to be exactly. She was the last one I contracted."

Ok, finally I died. No but almost.

"Virgo is an earth maiden. She also wanted to be the maid of the house with Spetto so I let her. She can control earth and make holes. And my second familiar is a phoenix. I think you have seen him in the greenhouse sometimes. He flies around the heartfilia kozern. His name is Rakkion."

"Oh I thought you bought that strange bird, so is a phoenix..." I said. My head hurt, this was crazy and strange. Two of the people I know since I was small are familiars. They are not normal humans. Crazy...

"Lucy are you alright?" My mother asked me worried.

"Yes. It's just... today was a hard day. I just need to assimilate all of this. Sorry mom but my head hurt I think I'm going to bed now. I will not eat dinner just sleep." I said walking away to the inside of the house. To my room.

"Ok Lucy, just make sure to eat tomorrow morning a good breakfast. And sorry about not telling any of this before sweetie." My mother said with a sad expression in her face.

I looked at her. "Don't worry mom, it's not your fault, it's the law. I only need to sleep. Not only because of what you told me, because the invocation spell and some things about school. Also because of my bump in the head. But don't worry mom. I'm fine. Good night!"

"Good night Lucy, even if it's still afternoon." She smiled.

I went to my room and put Plue in my bed.

"Are you hungry? Do you want I give you food before I go to sleep?" He barked at me but I had the feeling that he said he was fine. I went to take a warm bath. When I finished I saw Plue sleeping in the left cushion of my double bed. I went to bed and I fall asleep before I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Long time since updating this story. Sorry, I was busy and to be honest, I had a little of mind** **block in this story, or maybe more like my mind was focused in my other story. But I'm not going to stop it.**

 **Nothing more to say, thank for all the support and sorry about mistakes! Hope you like it! :DDD**

 **Chapter 4**

 **POV LUCY**

I feel really brisk today. Sleep is the best medicine in all the world. Better than potions, I can assure you of that. I have the feeling today is going to be a good day. I got up without my bed doing anything and I arrived to school in time. Right now I'm sitting in my table in biology class. The bell still hasn't ring and I'm prepared for class. First day I'm on time and I can relax!

"Hello Lucy." I raised my head to look for who say it and I saw it was Sting. He was sitting beside me. Since the teacher made pairs for the project of this semester we changed place to seat with our partner. So now Sting is sitting beside me.

"Hi Sting! Good morning." I smiled to him.

"You seem really happy today Lucy."

"I had a good morning." I smiled again. I'm in a really good mood today.

"You know it's not yet 8 o'clock in the morning right?" He asked me. "How can you have a good morning when the morning started like 30 minutes ago?"

"Positive thinking, today I'm not going to let anything bad to ruin my good mood." I said. Yesterday I had a hard afternoon, and today is Thursday, only one day and comes the weekend, and my new friends want to make something to celebrate my first time making friends.

"Ok… We have to start to planning about the project." He said.

"I can't this weekend." I told him.

"Sorry, I can't meet you on the weekends, I usually go out a lot with friends. But on week days I can after my club activities."

"Oh! So you are in one club?"

"Yes. I'm in the soccer club."

The bell rang and the teacher come inside the class just in that moment.

"We will talk next week about meeting for the project." He said to me.

I nodded and looked at the teacher to pay attention to the class. After the class ended I went to my history class. Sting went out the class before me so I didn't see him. While walking in the hall I collide with a girl (I know it's a girl because of the scream she made) and all the things she was carrying ended up in the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I told her while I bend to help her take her things. When I looked to her she was still standing, not taking her things. I recognized her blue hair and dark blue eyes, she is in my history and maths classes. Is the girl that looks at me like she wanted to kill me.

"…" She murmured something but I can't tell what.

"Sorry, I didn't listen to you, can you repeat please?" I told her while giving her things back. She took them with strong hands while looking at me in the eyes.

"Love rival!" She shouted. She frightens me. I told her that I'm sorry one more time and run to my history class. She is in this class to but if I'm sitting in my table there with more people in the class I'm sure she will not kill me. Why did she called me love rival? I don't remember flirting with any boy she might like. I can't understand anything. Maybe she is not mentally stable.

* * *

I went to the cafeteria and saw Erza, Gajeel and Levy at the table. I went to them and sat down beside Levy.

"Hello everyone!" I said.

"Hello Lucy."

"Hi Lu-chan!"

"Hi bunny girl."

"Bunny girl?" I asked looking at Gajeel.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. Gajeel likes to put a strange nickname to everyone he likes." Levy told me.

"What happen with today? Is the day to put names for me?" I asked while opening my lunch box.

"Oh… did someone else give you a nickname?" Levy asked while smiling. I don't know what she is thinking.

"Love rival…" I said. They looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Did you meet Juvia?" Levy asked.

"Juvia?" I asked.

"I told you about her." Erza said. "She is Gray's stalker. Blue hair and dark blue eyes. White skin. If she catch you near gray or talking to him, she will put you in her love rival list. She hates almost all the girls in the school. It doesn't matter if you don't like Gray. Even if Gray only take one glance at you and she saw it, you will became her rival."

"Eh?" I shouted.

"What happened?" I watched behind me and saw the others aproaching the table and taking a seat. Gray was the one who asked. He sat down in front of me.

"Lucy has became one of Juvias love rival's." Levy said. They all looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Lisanna said. "It happened to me last year in middle school. Until I told Juvia that I love another guy. And after that she believed me when she saw my behavior with the other guy. It will be a little frightening. But don't worry, she will let you be when you fall in love with another or have a boyfriend. If the guy is not Gray of course." She smiled to me sympathetically.

"But why? I didn't flirt with Gray!" I cried. I don't want to have that scary sensation when she looks at me everytime.

"I told you already. Doesn't matter to her. You are new, and are sitting with us and talking with Gray. So you are a posible love interest to Gray in her eyes."

"Sorry Lucy." Gray said.

"And what about all of you?" I asked. "You are with him too."

"Almost all of us were in your situation. But now she knows we are not interested romantically in Gray."

"You will have difficulties to find a girlfriend ice-dick." Natsu laughted.

"Shut up hot-breath!" Gray shouted to Natsu.

"Ok, I will tell her and explain that Gray is only a friend I made. And talking about other things…" I said while looking at my food. "Are we still going to do something to celebrate my joining the group?" I asked shyly.

"Of course Lucy. Are you busy on Saturday?" Natsu asked me.

"No, not at all. I'm free all day!" I said smiling.

"Good. I was thinking of celebrating all day on Saturday." Erza said. "First we will go te see the aquarium. After that we will eat in the park, a picnic." She said with stars in her eyes. "Later we will go shopping, and finally go to the karaoke and eat dinner there".

"Wow Erza, you planned everything." Loke said.

"Why do we have to go shopping? That's a girl's thing!" Gajeel shouted.

"Do yo have a problema with my plan?" She asked looking at him with murderous eyes. "And of course you boys needs to come, you need to take the bags." She said sternly before continue eating her strawberry cake.

"Ok, we will have a lot of fun! Lisanna and me will make the food for the picnic." Mira said with a big smile while clapping her hands.

"You are going to cook all the food? That's a lot of work! Maybe we can distribute the work?" I asked concerned for the sisters.

"Don't worry Lucy. Mira-nee and me likes to cook a lot. Our dream is to make a restaurant. We are also in the cooking club." Lisanna smiled at me.

"Oh. So you are in a club too?" I asked. "I thought the major of the student don't go to clubs because is not required."

"Yeah, the clubs are voluntary, but a lot of people go to the club to have better academic record. Others go because it will help with their future and others for fun." Levy explained.

"You are all in a club?" I asked.

"Yes." Erza answered. She started to eat a second piece of cake. "I'm in the weapon club." Weapon club? This school has a club about weapons? After seeing my face she smiled to me. "The weapon club is for people that love all types of weapons. My specialization is with swords." She explained like is the more normal thing in the world that a school teach about weapons. "It also helps people who wants to be a soldier or police. I want to be a police."

"Gajeel is in the basketball club." Levy told me. "I'm in the reading club. You like to read too Lucy, so maybe you will like the club. We read there and talk about all types of books."

"I will think about it." I said. I looked to Gray. "And what about you?"

"Loke, Natsu and me are in the martial arts club." He said.

"You are there only because you want to copy me allways, icebox." Natsu said.

"That's not true. I like martial arts! You are the one copying me. But I don't mind because with you there I can show you I'm better than you." He shouted to him.

"Don't be delusional, how can you be better than me. And I went inside the club before you!"

"Only by 5 seconds! And because you push me to the floor!"

I think I'm starting to become used to the quarrels of these two. I looked at Loke. "You also love martial arts?" I asked him.

"Not really. But girls like boys who know how to fight." He smiled to me. "All princesses wants their knight in shining armor. Don't you?" He asked me while taking my hand and trying to kiss it. I took my hand away of him. Of course, what was I thinking about Loke doing things for a normal reason.

"I will think about the club. Maybe I will enter one. I will look about the clubs." I said.

"There are 13 clubs right now" Lisanna said. "Soccer, reading, cheerleaders, rugby, gimnastic and dancing, swimming, computing, cooking, weapon, running, martial arts, gardening and basketball. But if you want a different one you can make the club. You only need at least 5 students to join. Is the minium for a club to be stablished. So if you want to create one you can do it."

"Yeah, just look for students to join the club and tell me or Jellal. We are the president and vice-president of the student council. So we are the ones giving the consent." Erza said to me.

"I don't think that will be necesary. Lucy can join my club. She loves books too." Levy said.

"Maybe she likes to cook like her mother and prefer to join the cooking club" Mirajane said.

"If you joing the martial arts club I can teach you things personaly Lucy" Natsu told me.

"Or you can do some martial art's key with me and we can feel each other mo…"

"Who wants you as his teacher hot-breath, if she comes to the club she will prefer me to teach her" Gray said to Natsu interrupting Loke.

"I was talking to Lucy. Why did you interrupt me?" Loke shouted to Gray.

"Nobody wants to hear your flirting Loke." Gray said.

"Yes! And nobody wants to be your student ice-dick!" Natsu said to Gray. In the middle of all the conmotion Erza's fourth piece of cake was thrown to the floor, being destroyed and becoming trash. Everyone in the table become quiet, even Natsu, Gray and Loke. The atmosphere started to become dark and all the other students in the cafeteria become silent. I could swear that I could see a dark aura enveloping Erza. Her eyes were hidden behind her hair.

"Remember what I told you before, Lucy?" Levy whispered in my ear. "Never mess with Erza's cake." After Levy told me that, hell broke loose.

* * *

I was walking with Levy to Math's class after the break finished and the hell broke loose. It was… unbelievable. Right now I feel really sorry for Natsu, Gray and Loke. They won't be able to attend the last two classes. We had to took them to the infirmary. Gajeel took Loke, Mirajane and Lisanna took Gray, and Levy and me took Natsu. The three of them were unconscious. Erza didn't help, after she finished the beating she took her destroyed cake with tears in her face and went away saying something like "I will make a beautiful burial". After we left the boys with the nurse, Porlyusica, who was with a broom saying something like "stupid humans", we went to our next classes.

"Lu-chan, there is a new book shop in the town. It opened yesterday. I was thinking on going tomorrow after my club activities. Do you want to come with me? You will have to wait until I finish my club but after that we can go to the library and maybe take a walk around the city." Levy told me.

"It sound nice. I will ask my mother about it and I will tell you tomorrow." I told her.

"Why don't you send me a message this afternoon. If I know that you can come today I can make a plan for us!" She said. I looked at her with wide eyes, after some seconds later she looked at me the same way.

"We didn't exchange our telephone numbers!" We said at the same time.

"Lu-chan we are two fools, we have been friend for almost 4 days now, maybe it looks quickly but we are best friends! And we didn't give our number to the other!"

"Yeah, I know, how can we forgot about that? I didn't remember about my phone. I don't use it so much so… I forgot. Sorry Levy-chan." I told her, I don't have more friends outside this school, so I only use my phone to talk with my mother, father, the staff of the house and Michelle.

We arrived to class and sat next to each other. She gave me a small paper. "Here, this is my phone number. Send me a message when you know if tomorrow you can come with me." I nodded and gave her another paper with my number.

I saw Juvia enter the class and look at me. I have to talk to her. When she sat down in her seat I went to her table. She looked up at me.

"What do you want with Juvia, love rival?" She said with a hard voice. "If you want to say that Gray-sama is yours you shouldn't try. Gray-sama is Juvia's and Juvia will make everything in her hand to take him from you!" She is talking in third person… I think I couldn't do that even if I wanted.

"In reality, I wanted to say to you that I'm not in love with Gray Fullbuster. I'm new here, and my first friend is Levy Mcgarden. She introduced me to her friends, and casually, Gray is one of them. But I really don't know him to much. So… what I'm traying to say is that I'm not your love rival." I explained.

"Do you love someone else?" She asked me.

"Eh? No, no! I don't love anyone." She surprised me with that question. How can I be in love with someone. I have been meeting new people for the first time only a few days ago. And I didn't know any guys before. Well, she doesn't know that so maybe she asked because of it.

"Then if love rival doesn't love anyone she is still love rival. Because you still can try to take Gray-sama from Juvia!" She shouted to me.

Ok… I desisted to explain anything. I will have to bear with her gaze. I went to my table and sit down to wait for the teacher to start the class.

* * *

School finished like any other day. The student's went home or to eat at the cafeteria before the club activities started. I went to the school's library for a little, I needed to take a book about the economy of Fiore. I was walking around the shelves when I bumped with Loke.

"Hello beautiful princess."

"Hi Loke. How are your injuries?" I thought he will be in the infiramry more.

"Are you worried about me? I know it, we are soulmates!"

"Loke stop flirting and work!" Someone shouted. I looked behind Loke and saw Natsu coming with some books in his hands. He had his head and right arm bandaged.

"Natsu! You are also here?" I asked.

Natsu looked at me for the first time. "Oh Lucy! It was you! Yeah, we are here because of the fight at break time. Master said that we have to help the librarian to orginize some books. It's our punishment."

"Why are we the one punished…? Erza was the one who beat up us…" Gray said while coming after Natsu with some books. He was also in bandage around his neck.

"Loke stop doing nothing and help. We have only one hour before club activities and I'm hungry! I want to eat before going to the club!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah Loke. Go to the librarian, she has more books to take here." Gray said while putting his books in the shelves.

"And what are you doing here Lucy?" Natsu asked while putting his books away.

"I'm looking for a book I need for economy's class. Purehito said that we are going to study about Fiore's economic's system."

"You go to economy? Awesome! My speciality is that one too! If you have questions maybe I can help you." He smiled to me.

"I'm sure if she needs help Loke can help more than you." Gray said.

"What did you say?" Natsu shouted to him.

"Ok. Stop arguing with each other please." I said. "So, Loke goes to economy class too? And what about you Gray? What's your elective class?"

"I'm in artistics. Maybe I don't look like it, but I love arts. And I like to make ice figures. My father has an ice cream company and my mother is a painter. I want to be an sculptor in the future."

I smiled to him. "I'm sure you will be a good sculptor in the future."

"Thanks…" He said while blushing a little.

"Who is the one flirting now?" Loke said coming to us. "Take care Lucy, if Juvia sees you rignt now, she will plan your dead." He said while laughting. A shiver ran down my back.

"I tried to talk to her. But it was useless…"

"Don't worry, you can be my girlfriend and she will let you live in peace." Loke said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said.

"Here Lucy," Natsu gave me a book "I read this one last year, it was really useful. It will help you with the economy of Fiore's lesson. And Purehito loves this book especially. You can take good notes from it." He smiled to me, his smile covers almost all his lower face and I can see his fangs, they are bigger than common people's. Has he been looking for this book since I said I was looking for a economic book to help me? Because of me? No, that can't be possible. It has to be because Gray said he can't help me and Loke will be more suitable to aid me. But still, it's so cute. He looks so cute with that smile on his face. I want to see it again.

"Thanks Natsu!" I smiled to him and bowed to show my gratitude. "I'm going home now then. I hope you all finish soon the punishment." I turned to go but stopped and turned my head to look to them. "And take care of your injuries. I hope you all will recuperate soon. Bye!" And I run to look for the librarian at the entrance of the library.

* * *

I got back home and saw my mother in the living room reading a book.

"Hi mom!" I greeted her.

"Welcome home sweetheart. How was your day?" She said.

"Really good and funny," I said "I'm learning a lot of things and I have plans with my friends this weekend!"

"You have plans already?" she asked me "your father is coming tomorrow afternoon, so you will not be here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon I'm going with Levy to a new book shop, and maybe eat something," I told her "and on Saturday I will go with other friends all day. If I don't see him can you tell him that I'm sorry and I will see him on Sunday?"

"Of course Lucy," she said "your father will be happy to know that you are going out with friends. Your first friends. Don't worry about it, just have fun."

"Thanks mom" I said, after that I went to my room and I saw Virgo with Plue.

"Welcome back Princess, I gave food and water to Plue like you said this morning" Virgo told me.

"Thanks Virgo," I said while taking Plue in my hands "how is my baby? Have you been good?" I looked at Virgo "Virgo, I have to tell you that eventhought I know you are my mother's familiar, you are still family to me. I told the same to Capricorn this morning."

"Thanks princess, I'm happy to serve your mother and you. The Heartfilia family is a good one. The last master I served was corrupted by the power of the magic. He treated his familiars like slaves. That was the reason he was imprisoned and all his familiar contracts broken. If sometime in the future the contract I have with your mother brokes, I hope you can make a new one for me. I would love to serve this house all my life just like Capricorn."

"Of course Virgo" I smiled to her.

"Then I will go to prepare things for dinner. You should start tightening your contract with Plue, and practicing your concentration and magic. It will help to strengthen your power" she said before exiting my room.

"Ok Plue, I will have a shower and then I will do my homework. Highschool and magic homework, both of them.

* * *

I was in the library (yeah, my house has a library), I already made highschool homework. Now I'm looking in the private section (or section of magic) for a book about familiars. This section is forbidden and hidden from the rest of the library, to avoid normal humans to discover about magic (not like we have a lot of visits and less on the library, but like my mother always says, it's better to prevent). I didn't look for books here too much. I always prefered normal stories. Before, when I was studying magic, Aquarius was the one giving me the books I needed and when I finished studying it, I returned the book to her. But now that I know about familiars and that I can strengthen my magic, it can be useful for the future to know more.

"Let's see… magic animals, bestiary, enchants… where is it?" I whispered to myself "oh! here!" I took a white book with grey letters where you can read "Familiars and all about them" I walked to the sofa in the room and sat down with plue in my lap. "Ok Plue, let's learn about familiars and your race." I opened the book in the index "Introduction to the familiars world, how familiars power works, laws about familiars, races of familiars and all you need to know about them. Ok let's go first about the introduction. Familiars are beings who live in other dimensions. It's imposible to go to those dimensions but you can call them to our world. Familiars can live in this world while they are connected with their witch, but when that connection brokes they return to their dimension inmediately. Ok, here it doesn't say too much more, like what Aquarius explained to me. Let's see how your power works Plue. The familiar powers are different depending on the type of familiar, but they all have something in common. The power is linked with the power of the witch, the familiar has the blood of the contractor in their veins, they are connected. The familiar becomes part of your being. If the witch gets stronger the familiar will become more powerful. The races have different types of powers, so a witch has to know how their familiar powers works. This is really important to know how to take care of the familiars and how use the powers they have in a good way. Some familiars change their appearance when their contractor increase his power." It says some other things but not too much interesting ones. The rules about familiars are about taking care of the familiars, not to mistreat them and that the contractor is responsable for all the problems a familiar makes. I turned the pages until I was in the last section of the book, and the longest one. It talks about all the types of being you can have as a familiar. I looked that the earth maidens are here, the spiritual goats and the phoenix too. I found the pages talking about stellar wolves. "Stellar wolves are beautiful creatures. They are a strong and royal race. Their appearance is like a normal wolf, but they can have strange hair color and nose. They are translucent and have small dots that shine like stars. Their capacities are more phisicals than psychologicals. They are fast and strong. Stellar wolves have highly developed sense. They also have a sixth sense that consist in the abilitie to see the soul of other beings. They know when someone is bad and when someone is pure. They can communicate with their contractors only. They are very protective of their family." I leaved the book beside me and touched Plue's head. "So, you are like a loyal and strong wolf. Although you are not translucent and you don't have bright dots… can you talk Plu?" I paused to wait and see if he can talk but he only looked at my eyes. "You can't talk, maybe you are not exactly like the book says because you are a puppy. But don't worry I will become stronger and then we will talk."

Someone knocked at the door and come inside.

"The dinner is ready Lucy-sama," Capricorn said "your mother is waiting for you at the table."

"Thanks Capricorn," he bowed and exit the room "let's eat and sleep Plue, tomorrow I will have a long day and I will have to prepare things for Saturday too. This is going to be a good weekend."


End file.
